Tarzan-PJO VERSION!
by I-see-the-stars-my-lady
Summary: Well its the story of Tarzan but with Percy insted. Join the adventure of love and family in this AWESOME BOOK! ;P
1. Chapter 1

"Poseidon HURRY the boat is sinking!" Cried Sally while she was holding their new born son. The fire grew stronger and the boat was sinking so Poseidon cut the rope letting the row boat fall into the ocean. Poseidon wanting to join his family dives off the boat into the cold ocean. Sally helps him on to the boat and they hug each other because they survived. Slowly the waves take them to an unknown island...

Kala and Kerchak have a beautiful gorilla baby that they love dearly and will always portect. The group of Gorillas notice a fire in the ocean.

The storm passes and the 3 suvivors make it to land. "We need to make shelter Sally..but where?" Their baby sticks out his chubby arm at a tall tree. "Its perfect" says Sally. Poseidon ruffles his hair and grins. Both Sally and Poseidon build this amazing tree house that will become their new Home to last.

Deep in the forest is Sabor looking for its next meal...

Kala and Kerchak are fast asleep with their baby in their arms but the baby notices a spotted frog and wants to play. The baby chases the frog around the forest only to become the prey of Sabor's next meal. Kala is the first to notice that her baby is missing and her and Kerchak run fast to find their son. Cries turn to silence...they lost their son.

The next day Kala goes to the back of the pack only to hear crying...


	2. Chapter 2

Kala runs to find the source of the crying..only to be lead to the Tree House. The door is wide open...Kala looks around. The area is a mess...she steps over a gun. She sees red marks on the floor...Sabor marks and in front of them lay a female and a male. Kala freaks out but hears the crying again. The steps over some broken boxes and there lays a beautiful baby boy. The baby looks at Kala with curious eyes then giggles and reaches out his chubby arms, signaling that he wants to be picked up. Kala picks him up and puts him in her warm arms, only to hear a growl...Sabor attacks, Kala runs trying to portect this new child in her life. The battle and Kala gets to safety with the little boy and returns to her pack. " Mama, look! Look over there!" says young Thalia. The other gorillas cheer "Kala! She's back!" "Are you all right?" asks Thalia's mom. "I'm fine, no, really, honestly, it's just that I got a little...sidetracked." Replied Kala. "Well, isn't that, um, well it's so...so..." "Yeah, it's freaky-looking, okay that's what it is!" Laughed Thalia. "THALIA!" "Well it is! I mean, what the heck is it, anyway?" asked Thalia. "He's a baby." cooed Kala. "Whoa! Ow! I can't-So where's his mama?" "Well, I'm going to be his mother now." "You know he's not so bad once you get used to him. Kala's gonna be it's mother now." Kerchak came over to see what the comotion was about. "Kerchak, I saved him from Sabor." "Kala, it won't replace the one we lost." "I know that, but he needs me." "But it, it Kala, look at it! It's not our kind. No, you have to take it back." Kerchank replied with anger. "Take him back? But he'll die!" Kala argued back. "If the jungle wants him, then.." "I want him!" "Kala, I cannot let you put our family in danger." "Does he look dangerous to you?" The baby looks Kerchak in the eyes. "Was it alone?" he asks. "Yes. Sabor killed his family.""Are you sure?""Yes. There are no others.""Then you may keep him." Kerchak replied. "Kerchak, I know he'll be a good son to ur family." "I said he could stay. That doesn't make him my son. We will nest here for the night." Kerchak walked away and Thalia returned. "So um, whatcha gonna call it?" "I'm going to call HIM Percy." "Percy? Okay, he's your baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"All right little lady, come on, it's way past your nest time." Said Thalia's Mom. "Aw, mom!" "No." "Five more minutes?" "No." "Two more minutes?" "No." "One more minutes?" They argued.

"A Wha a wha!" Cried little Percy. "Oh, oh no, shh, shh, don't cry, come on, come on, I'm here. [singing] Come stop your crying, it'll be all right, come take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry" Sang Kala.

**Song: For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken I will be here, don't you cry**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on, now and forevermore**

**You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always** -Phil Collins

"Always Percy."

**Years later...**

"Percy? Percy?" Called Kala. "I sure scared you, mom!" Percy giggled. "You sure did! Can't you imitate any quieter animals?" Asked Kala. "Aw mom, that's no fun. Wanna see me be a leopard?" "Why don't you just come up with your own sound?" "AGRSFEVR!" Percy yelled (his new sound) "Kala!" the nest screamed. "Oops." said Percy. Percy, thank goodness you're all right! Kala and I have been so worried. Thank you, thank you for finding him, Kerchak, you are such a wise and caring leader. (Run!)" said Thalia. "Um..." said Percy. "Hello! Are you thick in the head?" Asked Thalia. "What?" "How many times do I have to tell ya? If you want Kerchak to like you, stay away from him." said Thalia.

"Hey, come on Thalia, step on it! Last one there's a dung beetle." Said the little Gorillas. "Yeah, and the first one's gotta eat it." called back Thalia. "Thalia, can I come?" "Well, yeah you could if you could keep up, but you know, you can't really keep up. Wait up guys, wait up, right behind you." "Take that! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Laughed the younger gorillas. "The fun has arrived. Thank you very much." "Hey, what took you so long?" asked the group of friends. "I had a little pest-control problem but it's all taken care of. Whoa!" yelled Thalia. "Hi guys." said Percy. "Thalia, what is this, some kind of joke? Tell me I'm not looking at the hairless wonder". "Well, Thalia said I could come along if I could keep up." "Oh no, Thalia!" cryed the group. "I'll handle this guys, okay? Listen, buddy, c'mere. We got a tiny little itsy-bitsy problem here, okay? Personally, I'd love to hang out with you. You know I would. But the guys, they need a little convincing." said Thalia. "Okay, what do I gotta do?" asked Percy. "Do? What do you gotta do? Oh, it's so stupid." "What?" "Well, you gotta, you gotta go get a hair." "A hair?" "Yeah, a hair, uh-huh. An elephant hair." "An elephant hair?" "Like I said, it's stupid, right? Listen, take it from me, go home, okay? Who needs this aggravation? You know, I'm probably gonna leave soon myself. You go, I'll catch up, all right? You see, leave it to me. I told you-Percy! Percy, no!" Yelled Thalia. Percy did a belly flop and sank to the bootom of the pond. "Ooh! That one hurt him!" Laughed the gorillas. "Look, oh, oh, there he is! He's alive!" Yelled Thalia. "Hey guys!" Yelled Percy. "Hi." "Oh no, no, no, no, no, come back, come back!" Said Thalia. "This guy's great! Hey, if he lives you should bring him around more often. Come on, come on, let's go get a better seat." Said the group. "Oh." said Thalia.

Mom, are you sure this water's sanitary? It looks questionable to me." Asked little Nico. "It's fine, honey." called back his mama. "Yecch! But what about bacteria?" Asked Nico. "Nico, can't you see Mommy's talking?" "Watch out! There's something swimming! It's coming right at you!" Nico yelled. "Honey, Mommy's losing her patience." "But this time I really see something!" "Oh boy." Meanwhile Percy is swimming towards the Elephants. "Piranha! It's a piranha!" "Sweetheart, there are no piranhas in Africa." replied his Mom. "Don't tell the kid that, of course there are piranhas in Africa." Said an Elephant. "No, she's right. They're native to South America." Replied another. "Aah! It's right behind you! Run!" Yelled Nico. "For the last time, honey, there are no piranhas in..." "MY BUTT!" Yelled one of the Elephants. "I told you!" said Nico. "There's something on my butt!" "What is it?" "It's a piranha!" Yelled Nico. "Piranha!" They sreamed and ran in full stampeed into the Jungle.

"He's dead! We're dead! Aah! We didn't do it! They're the ones!" Yelled the group of gorillas. "Oh, thank you Kerchak!" As Kerchak and the others came to the rescue. Percy now floted onto shore unconcious. "Percy, buddy, buddy, come on, don't die on me! Don't die on me! You weren't supposed to do it!" Yelled Thalia. "Get away from there! Don't you know a piranha can strip your flesh in seconds?" Said Nico. "What? He's not a piranha, he's-he's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" Said Thala. "'He's alive!" Yelled Nico. "He's ali-You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack, ya happy?" Thalia said to Percy. "Uh-huh." replied Percy. Meanwhile in his hand was the elephant hair. "You-I don't believe it, you got the hair?" said Thalia. "Is that what this is all about? I got a whole tail of them!" said Nico. "Percy? Thalia?" "Oh no." said Percy and Thalia together. "Who's that?" asked Nico. "My mom." said Thalia. "Percy!" Yelled Kala. "Hi Mom." "Hi, aunt Kala." said Thalia. "Oh, you scared me! What happened?" Asked Kala. "Well, I..." Started Percy. "Um, it's sort of a long, it's involved, because what happened, it was a weird-" Rambled Thalia. "What happened?!" Yelled Kerchak. "It was my fault, Kerchak." Said Percy. "Percy!" Gasped Kala. "We were playing, and well, I'm sorry, Kerchak." Said Percy. "You almost killed someone!" Yelled Kerchak. "But it was an accident!" "He's only a child." Kala defened Percy. "That's no excuse, Kala, you can't keep defending him." "But he'll learn." "He will never learn. You can't learn to be one of us." "Because you never give him a chance." "Give him a chance? Kala, look at him! He will never be one of us!" Yelled Kerchak. Percy was now in tears and ran deep into the Forest. "PERCY!" Cryed Kala.


End file.
